


En face du plateau

by AkaUsa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Board Games, Gen, Introspection, Reincarnation, Two Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2019-05-24 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14963184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUsa/pseuds/AkaUsa
Summary: Deux jeux de Gungi où le Roi se retrouve face à un étrange adversaire.





	1. Imperfection

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit sur le thème "imperfections physiques".

Elle avait constamment de la morve qui lui coulait du nez, ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et ses vêtements sales. Sa silhouette ratatiné ne dégageait aucune grâce et ses manières laissaient beaucoup à désirer. Même ses pupilles ne pouvaient pas vraiment être considérées comme jolies mais peut-être était-ce juste parce que ce regard perçant qu'elle arrivait à poser sur le plateau malgré ses yeux aveugles le dérangeait.

Il n'avait toujours pas réussi à perturber sa respiration ; pas qu'elle fut vraiment régulière à la base puisqu'elle reniflait par intermittences à cause de son nez bouché. S'être trompé dans ses prédictions l'agaçait mais il restait silencieux.

Le Roi possédait par nature une connaissance de l'esthétique humaine, à travers le savoir de ceux qui avaient été offerts en nourriture à la Reine pour lui donner naissance. Lui même ne correspondait pas à leurs standards de beauté et leur apparaissait comme monstrueux mais c'était tout à fait normal puisqu'il venait d'une autre espèce, différente et supérieure. Il n'attendait aussi pas moins d'eux qu'ils se ratatinent de peur devant lui, témoignage parfait de sa grandeur et de la puissance qu'il incarnait. À côté de lui, la jeune joueuse de Gungi était, elle, tout simplement laide.

Ses pensées y revenaient souvent et il commençait à se demander s'il n'essayait pas par là de lui chercher une faiblesse, inconsciemment. Ce qui serait stupide ; il savait que c'était sur le plateau qu'il devrait lui trouver des fautes pour la vaincre et se rabattre sur des failles extérieures au jeu aurait été indigne de lui.

Alors il se mit à essayer de l'ignorer, de consacrer toute son attention sur sa stratégie pour obtenir la victoire mais même cela ne suffisait pas.

En vérité, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre cet être en face de lui alors, logiquement, la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait faire était de l'observer. En analysant soigneusement ce qui lui échappait, il se rapprocherait de la victoire. Pourtant, une partie de lui, bestiale, se désolait. Cela aurait été tellement plus simple de pouvoir la détruire d'un geste. Il avait amplement la force de l'écraser comme l'insecte qu'elle n'était pas mais il se retenait pour l'unique raison que la tuer ainsi constituerait une défaite au Gungi. Il lui fallait faire preuve de patience, aussi il se voyait forcé de continuer à observer son jeu autant que son corps faible et imparfait même s'il aurait voulu pouvoir l'ignorer en paix.

Le Roi finirait par gagner, c'était une évidence.

Chaque fois qu'il pensait cela pourtant, l'impression qu'il était seulement en train d'essayer de se convaincre lui-même grandissait.

Ses gardes royaux se trouvaient eux aussi dans la salle et l'impression le prit soudain que leur aura le déconcentraient. Peut-être était-ce même leur simple présence qui lui déplaisait. Il n'avait envie de voir personne.

Cela aurait pu être causé par de la honte, lui proposait une petite voix en lui si faible qu'il ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Le Roi n'avait cependant jamais connu la honte et croire qu'il put se découvrir un tel sentiment lui était impossible, tout comme il n'arriverait pas à croire qu'un jour viendrait peut-être où il subirait une défaite éternelle, aussi cette pensée ne dépassa pas son subconscient. Son égo gigantesque en restait protégé, pour le moment.

Malgré tout, l'envie de faire dégager tous ses soldats de la pièce se faisait lourdement sentir.

Deux doigts aux ongles sales se posèrent dans un claquement sur le plateau pour jouer un nouveau coup, aussi parfait que les mains abîmées de la joueuses ne l'étaient pas et le Roi ne put s'empêcher d'observer ses propres mains alors qu'il jouait à son tour.

Cette nouvelle partie se termina comme les précédentes par sa défaite. Les yeux fixés sur le plateau, il étudiait attentivement les formations et stratégies utilisées précédemment, cherchant ses erreurs mais surtout une faille adverse qu'il aurait négligé. La laideron restait immobile, ses petites mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

Après quelques minutes, il commença à ramasser les pièces de son côté et son adversaire se mit en mouvement pour faire de même. Dans un concert de tintements, les jetons furent bousculés du plateau puis alignés de chaque côté, en rang de petits soldats de bois ciré prêts à servir le joueur qui les utiliserait.

Il se trouvait là face à un général invaincu bien étrange et il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte mais cet être à l'apparence qu'il critiquait tant se détachait lentement dans son esprit de la foule d'humains anonymes qui se ressemblaient tous à ses yeux.


	2. Réincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Écrit sur le thème "réincarnation".

Ils disent qu'elle est une prodige qui a appris à jouer toute seule et il n'est pas exactement sûr de comment elle l'aurait fait mais qu'importe, il est lui même un génie inégalé.

Depuis les terribles catastrophes qui ont eu lieu dans le Goruto Est, une quinzaine d'années auparavant, tous les moyens sont bons pour donner une meilleure image à la nation et utiliser le Gungi en est simplement un parmi tant d'autres.

Au cours des dernières années les tournois se sont multipliés, la plupart servant plus de divertissements télévisés que de compétitions sérieuses. Un affrontement entre le tout jeune champion du tournoi national et cette pseudo-prodige n'est aussi qu'une nouvelle attraction de foire. Pourtant il a accepté le projet ; après tout un roi ne se défile pas. Il n'y a pas de titre de roi dans le Goruto, que ce soit au Gungi ou dans le milieu politique mais c'est le terme qui lui convient le mieux.

Quand il la rencontre, il ne ressent rien de particulier, il ne voit là qu'une fille de son âge. De même, quand elle s'assoit en face de lui et qu'une atmosphère familière se propage dans la salle, il considère qu'il s'agit simplement de celle qui entoure les parties de Gungi.

Il la teste. Le roi teste tout le monde, évalue les forces et s'il n'est pas satisfait, il méprise et écrase ses proies comme des insectes.

Cette gamine en face de lui vient d'un quartier pauvre, elle est sûrement sans éducation, aussi il décide de faire un pari stupide. Lorsque l'occasion vient, il utilise le Kokoriko, ce coup vieux de plus de trente ans, merveille stratégique oubliée qu'il avait découvert dans des vieilles parties notées. La «prodige» qui aurait apprise toute seule à jouer au Gungi n'aurait donc aucune chance de connaître la parade et si elle ne trouve pas, alors cela signifiera qu'il est au dessus d'elle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, la fille reste immobile. Finalement, elle bouge le bon pion à l'endroit nécessaire et le coup de maître vole en éclat.

Cela le rend triste et étrangement, pas parce qu'il a perdu.


End file.
